Shampoo Fight
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Cilan washes Iris's hair for her and it ends in a Shampoo Fight. K to be safe. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Another oneshot from me! This time my main focus is WishfulShipping with slight hints of PokeShipping. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Dislaimer:** **No, I most certainly don't own pokemon :)**

* * *

It was a scorching day in the Unova region. The sun pounded down on the campsite and the sky was filled with not a hint of cloud. Our heroes were just about to have a spot of lunch before spending the rest of the day in the nearby lake that was surrounded by forest.  
Cilan was busy creating his speciality of berry sandwiches. He was so eager to get swimming that he was already in his green swimming trunks that featured white bow ties.  
Ash was also in his swimwear. His trunks were yellow and had little Pikachu's on them. He was sat on his chair, his real Pikachu on his lap while texting his girlfriend Misty.  
As usual, Iris was nowhere to be seen. After breakfast she ran off with Axew, muttering something about washing her hair.  
Cilan looked up at his younger friend.  
'Ash? Can you go and get Iris? Lunch is almost ready.' he yelled to the raven-haired teen.  
Ash looked up from his iPhone and sighed.  
'Can't you go? I've gotta tell Misty all about my victory at the Iccirus Gym!'  
Cilan sighed and took off his apron as he headed for the forest.  
'Lunch is ready to eat up! Make sure you don't touch the ones under the serving dish okay? They're mine and Iris's.'  
Ash gave his friend a salute as he ran into the forest to find his girlfriend.

_At the river:_

Iris sighed as she wet her purple hair. That was the third time she had to wash it. She just couldn't get it to go right. She groaned as she dived in the clear blue water.  
Cilan heard a nearby splash and went to see if it was Iris. He spotted a person with hair coloured purple. Sure enough, it was her.  
'Iris!' he yelled to his girlfriend as he sat down next to Axew. 'What's wrong? You've been here practically all day.'  
Iris climbed out of the water and sat on the river bank sighing.  
'Hey, Cilan. My hair just won't go right.'  
The connoisseur stated stroking Axew.  
'How come?' he asked. 'It looks fine to me.'  
Iris began kicking her feet in the water.  
'It's just so knotty!' she sighed again.  
Cilan took a purple lock and began stroking it.  
'Did you remember to put your conditioner in it?' he asked her gently.  
Iris shook her head, spraying Cilan with droplets of water.  
'There's none left.' she replied, handing him the bottle.  
Cilan inspected it carefully.  
'Yeah there is. You just need to give it a good squeeze.' he told her, demonstrating. Sure enough, a handful of the cold liquid poured out.  
Iris blushed slightly as she saw his arms flex, revealing a lump in his thin arm.  
'Wow, Cilan. I'm not patient enough like you.'  
Cilan suddenly picked her up and dived into the water with her in his arms. He wet the ends of her hair and gently began massaging the liquid into her hair. Iris sighed contentedly as the aroma of apples wafted into her nostrils.  
'Mm. That smells go good.' she closed her eyes.  
Cilan dipped her hair in the water and carefully began washing it out.  
Iris sighed every so often, enjoying her boyfriend's attention very much indeed.  
After a few minutes of massaging her hair, Cilan announced that he was done. He closed his eyes as he rested against the back, wriggling his stiff fingers.  
Suddenly a cold white liquid was shot at his chest. He opened his eyes in alarm to see Iris with the shampoo bottle. She squirted it once again and it landed right on his nose. Cilan wiped it off and reached for the spare bottle. He gave it a hard squeeze and the bottle squirted the white stuff all over her arms. Iris swam over to him and they began wrestling, shampoo flying everywhere. After a few minutes of fun, they realised the bottles were now empty. Cilan looked at his girlfriend and smiled.  
'I guess we'd better head back to Ash.' he told her, tugging out of the water.  
Iris took his hand shook her head.  
'No way. We have something else we have to do.'  
Before Cilan could question her, she pressed her lips to his. As the connoisseur put his arm around her slim waist, she placed her hand on his neck to deepen the kiss. They were just pulling away from each other as Ash entered the scene.  
'I'm really sorry guys. I kinda ate your share...' he trailed off seeing them unlock lips. Ash's brown eyes grew wide as he took in the suspicious white stuff that covered their bodies. His face turned pale and horrified.  
'Oh Arceus! I don't even wanna think about what you guys have been up to!' he gagged as he ran away.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry if some parts came out a little perverted :') Thanks for reading and supporting. It really does mean a lot :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to continue training her Volcarona xD**


End file.
